Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 1$ and $y = 10$. $4$ $x$ $^2 + 8$ $y$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $1$ for ${x}$ and $10$ for ${y}$ $ = 4{(1)}^2 + 8{(10)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(1) + 8{(10)} + 5 $ $ = 4 + 80 + 5 $ $ = 89$